


Home is Where the Heart is

by Keinna



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Confusion, Courtship, Dysfunctional Family, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slow Build, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keinna/pseuds/Keinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a spirit is simple for Jack, natural just like blinking or forming snowballs. He is also a natural at howling to the moon and separating unruly pups. </p>
<p>What he struggles with however, is understanding how some human practices work. </p>
<p>Such as proper courting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I am a bit nervous about putting this up here, mostly because it is rather different from the last story I wrote. Perhaps this is a good thing, not sure but there will be some original characters and maybe a bit of world building, so fair warning. 
> 
> This is for the ROTG kinkmeme, and the prompt is that Jack has been raised by a pack of werewolves and shows wolfish manners of courting. Which does not quite work for the person (Pitch Black) he has a crush on. So now Jack tries figuring out a more human or 'normal' way of winning his crush. 
> 
> For the full description: http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2389.html?thread=4919637
> 
> As always, let me know any mistakes you may see and please tell me what you think darlings, I hope you enjoy!

The wailing of a child has glowing green eyes turning towards the sound. Stopping in tracking down a large buck to bring back to his pack, Severin cocks his head towards the sound. It is further than he would like from the heart of the territory he calls home however the voice of a pup in need tugs at his heart and instincts.

Many enjoy believing that werewolves are horrible beasts that the devil turned to do his bidding however nothing is further from the truth. How the curse started, he has no idea, he has simply been since birth. Rather than the bloodthirsty and mindless beasts underneath the moon's influence that many paint them as, they are a tight knit community. 

A pack that sticks together to protect and care for one another, just like any other village. 

Naturally the difference between his kin and humans are that mortals do not feel the pull of the moon, nor will they ever know the instincts that come with turning. A true shame. 

However knowing that there is a child, a pup left alone in the middle of winter has his hackles rising. Without a thought he ignores the hunt and any other prey still about, heading towards the cries. 

Gliding through the deep pine forest on fours, Severin bounds over roots and turned trees, tongue lulling from powerful jaws. Above the full moon shines down brightly, aiding in lighting the way towards the mournful voice. On the very edge of his pack’s land sits a large pond iced over and on the frozen surface a figure. 

A boy who appears almost of age to begin his own pack yet the slump of the shoulders and scent of tears puts him on edge. For a moment the werewolf is not entirely sure what to do, crouching low in the bushes in an attempt to locate where this one’s parents or siblings are. Even as he strains his hearing, no sound but the wind and young man reaches his ears.

In the distance there is a faint trail of smoke from a fire, the dim glow of lanterns as well but the pup either does not see them or already has.

Only one other explanation comes into Severin’s mind, one that has a growl building. 

Abandoned.

Left alone in the frigid wind and expected to take care of himself when the boy is hardly ready. 

He debates on how to approach the distressed youth since scaring him is the last thing the werewolf wants. Though his mind is mostly clear, instincts press up in his head and chest. Demanding to simply move and pick the child up by his cloak to carry him off to the den. Then is the issue of not being the Alpha, something that his twin brother holds the title to. 

Severin pauses, a thought forming as he slips a bit deeper into the forest. After getting a decent distance, still able to hear the unhappy voice, the auburn wolfish man lifts his head up high and lets out a long howl.

Thankfully it does not take long to receive a questioning response from his sibling, confusion and concern resonating in the deep reply. He pauses, thinking, then answers as best he can, pleading for his brother to hurry and be ready to appear human. 

All he can do is wait now.

Carefully picking his way back through the woods until the figure comes into his sights again, he is pleased to see there is no fear in the air. The sour scent is nowhere instead a curious look gleams in bright eyes and a fist rubs at salty tears as he looks about the trees.

He sinks closer against a tree trunk in the hopes of blending in better, not wanting his reddish fur to seem completely out of place against the snow. 

While waiting, Severin takes in the youth that appears so sad and heartbroken. Blue eyes, white hair that glows in the moonlight, a hooked staff, battered clothes, the last one helps support the original theory of the boy being abandoned. Not to mention the absence of shoes that baffles since the pup is on ice and does not have the high heat wolves do. 

Barely ten minutes go by until a low grumble sounds from behind him. He turns to find Konstantin staring with ice colored eyes, mouth turned into a frown. His bare feet dig into the snow, claws scrapping at the ground while the sharp nails on his hands run through burgundy hair. “You worried me.” Though not appearing completely human, his brother at least has on clothes.

Just as he attempts to voice an apology a shuddering sigh gains the attention of his Alpha. Before tension can completely bleed into lean muscles, Severin crouches on the ground and jerks his head towards the pond. In a fluid motion the apparent human is right by his side with his mouth turning down into a deeper frown. 

He shifts but is patient in letting Konstantin draw his own conclusions on the child in front of them. After a few long seconds the elder presses his lips into a thin line then stands up, “Let’s see what he has to say.” With that, the Alpha allows himself to be visible, calling out, “Where is your family?” 

Instantly the boy gasps but does not scramble back like either twins expect instead jumping up with large eyes. “You can… You can see me?” 

“I’m talking to you am I not?” 

The heartbroken appearance turns into shock then uncertainty, “You actually can? I, this has never happened before!” The frigid wind is back, this playfully tugging at fur and hair alike. “I can’t believe it!” A weak laugh, the sound sweet and carefree, as it should be ripples in the air.

The Alpha raises an eyebrow at this, watching the manner the wind tries throwing the nameless youth up, almost begging for attention. “You’ve never been seen before?” He glances over his shoulder to meet the glowing eyes of his sibling who only watches from the trees.

The laughter is gone just as quick as it came with that sentence. Fingers tighten on the staff in his grip and a hesitant question fills the abruptly still air, “I, wait, you’re human, so how do you know I exist?” 

Only once bare feet touch the ice does Konstantin motion for Severin to step into the moonlight, an action he does slowly on all fours, “Because we’re not human.” The boy stares with huge eyes, mouth falling open though he does not step back. Rather than acting like prey, the pup glances between them, appearing both awed and wary but stands his ground with his staff held up defensively.

“What are you?”

Fingers ruffle the fur on his shoulder before the reply is given, “Werwölfe. Or werewolves as I recall is the English term for us. And what are you?”

“I’m a… Spirit, a winter spirit.” A lost look comes onto his face, lip caught between his teeth as he shifts, staff lowering a bit.

Konstantin hums, pondering his next words before asking, “A spirit that was raised by the Moon, if I may take a guess?”

The younger blinks then frowns all over again, “How did you know that?” 

Severin huffs, sitting back on his legs and looks to the nighttime sun, lifting his head to let out a soft howl. Next to him his brother sighs though a fond look enters his eyes while he explains, “Yes, we can see spirits, but it takes a great deal of time and effort on both sides to properly communicate.” A pauses and a clawed hand motions towards him, “Severin, my brother, is trying to show you that because of our deep connection with the Moon, it is only natural that a spirit raised or well known by him, would be much easier to interact with.” 

“Okay… So, in other words, you can talk to me because the Man in the Moon brought me to life?” Both wolves tilt their head in unison but nod in agreement. “And your name is Severin,” a pale finger points at the green eyed beast, “What about you?” He asks as he looks at the Alpha. 

With a half smile and eyes glinting in the moonlight he says, “Konstantin. I’m the Alpha to my pack. What is your name?”

There is a long moment of silence from the spirit then he says, “Jack. Jack Frost.”

“It is nice to meet you, Jack, though I’m surprised that nobody else is around to keep you company.” 

The boy looks towards the ice, “I haven’t really seen anyone else. Just a few autumn sprites, but they're always too busy painting leaves to talk to me.” That same sadness that lured Severin in the first place coats each word, something that has him rumbling at his brother. 

A thoughtful look forms and clawed fingers scrape along a pale cheek, “To leave a pup by himself does not sit well with me either.”

Furrowing his brow with a purse of his lips, the sprite says, “I’m not a ‘pup’, I can take care of myself.” 

“I have no doubts your capable, you are a winter spirit after all. However, I’m still requesting that you come with us.” Konstantin says patiently.

Jack looks hard at the ice, “Why is that? Why do you even care?”

“Because no child should be left out in the cold unless they willingly put themselves there.” 

Jerking his head up with a shocked look, the spirit shifts and pulls his staff closer, voice soft in conflict though longing rings faintly, “If I was to go with you, and I don’t like how you live or if this is a trap of some kind, I can leave?” 

With a slight smile the Alpha states, “Of course.” 

With a deep breath the spirit cautiously moves across the ice until he is right in front of the tall man, “I reserve my right to leave at any moment.” Severin examines the spirit, taking in the rather tattered clothes he is in and how his body is too small for the cloak he wears. 

Again, Konstantin nods though questions, “How long have you been on your own?” 

Jack shrugs, “I… Don’t know. A few years maybe?” The wolf lets out a rumble, nudging at his sibling, hoping to get some answers on what upset the boy so much to wail a mournful tune. 

“Severin heard you crying, it’s what brought him to you in the first place.” Icy eyes scan the thin body for any possible wounds, “Are you injured?” 

Quickly Jack shakes his head though gloom once more weighs at his shoulders, “I saw a little girl get buried in the village near here it,” blue eyes turn back towards the faint lights, “It just really upset me.” An understanding look comes onto the older werewolf’s face as he reaches out, gentle with his claws, to touch a small shoulder. Wide eyes peer at the hand and the boy jumps before peering in awe at Konstantin, “You really can touch me.”

“It appears so.” Howls chorus behind them, loud and anxious, one that has the younger twin lifting his head to answer. “Everyone is curious about where we are. Bruder, why don’t you go inform our pack that we will have a guest.” Not wasting a minute, Severin turns and rushes through the trees, pleased with the thought of helping to give this winter child a home.


	2. Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually being found by wolves is a bad thing, an omen and possibly a death sentence.
> 
> For Jack however, it is a chance at having something strange but it could turn into a wonderful opportunity.

Even with wariness settling in his stomach and uncertainty about apparent werewolves, Jack follows the feral man. After a few moments of silence, he asks while jumping over exposed roots, “Where are we going exactly? Is it far from the pond?”

Konstantin responds as he ducks under some branches, “Your pond is on the edge of my territory though it shouldn’t be difficult for you to find again.” The spirit holds tightly onto his staff, the wind brushing through his hair before glancing over his shoulder. Tall thick trees stand in the way from seeing the place that has been his home for years. 

“I thought werewolves were only in Europe. I didn’t even really know they existed.”

Ice colored eyes turn to meet his, “I’m not surprised that the tales of wolves haven’t met your ears. In this New World we are seen as a threat far away, separated by ocean.” Curiosity dampens the nervousness and Jack walks faster until he is almost side by side with the Alpha.

“So you’re from Europe.” He receives a nod of agreement. The boy presses his lips together and really examines Konstantin, taking in the doe skinned pants he wears along with a woolen shirt. Clawed feet are bare too though the snow does not seem to bother or hinder his movements. For a moment, Jack cannot help but wonder where these wolves have been and why he never tried seeking them out before. 

Always he has heard howls or yips in the distance, even the little village he sometimes goes to talks about being cautious whenever near the forest. That wolves hunt in large groups and will tear any child or adult apart should they wander too deep into the trees at night. 

Recalling village has the funeral he witnessed pushing away all other thoughts. His shoulders slump and he looks at the snowy ground. The little girl he saw could not have been older than nine with large brown eyes and matching hair. The entire community stood in silence around the dug grave, a sobbing mother clutching at her husband. Quiet talks of sorrow swept through the crowd as each parent gave their condolences and gentle words. 

He cannot get the look of grief on the woman’s face out of his mind, her hands clenching a worn quilt while begging to know what she had done to deserve another child’s death. The whole scene made his heartbreak in ways he never thought possible, clenching for the family and for the little girl who died too young. 

Abruptly an arm wraps around his shoulders, firmly tugging him against an almost too warm chest. He freezes in surprise and mouth falls open with large eyes. A cheek rubs against the side of his head before the werewolf steps away. Jack can still feel the tingling warmth lingering on his skin.

Before he can manage to ask or get a word out, brow furrowing, Konstantin says, “I can practically see your distress.” A soft look comes onto the man’s face, “Not to mention you smell lonely.” 

“You can smell loneliness?” The spirit rubs at his shoulder and is almost disappointed when the warmth dissipates. “I didn’t know that had a smell.”

A slight smile is directed at him and the werewolf starts forward again, “Many things have a scent. Maybe you’ll be able to learn to use your senses better with us.” Just the thought of having some sort of home, even if it is of the loosest manner, has giddiness pressing in Jack and eclipses the melancholy.

He nibbles at his bottom lip then tilts his head to the side and asks, “How big is your family? Are they going to mind me being around do you think?” 

“I prefer the word pack.” Konstantin lifts a low hanging branch for him and continues, “As for how many of us, perhaps forty adults?” He chuckles, “It’s difficult to keep track and that’s not including the pups.” Wide eyes stare at the werewolf with his lips parting at the thought of so many in one place. The thought of being seen by half a hundred people, all of them able to touch or talk to him, it is difficult for Jack to think about or grasp.

“Really…? Do you think they will see me too?”

Konstantin smiles again, “We’ll find out soon enough.” Suddenly the dense forest thins into nothing. Houses stand in front of them, nestled comfortably in the clearing with steep roofs and timber-framed walls. They surround a larger home that appears to have two stories and many windows. 

When he turns to the Alpha with another question on his lips a howl rips out of his throat. Jack flinches away from the loud noise though cannot keep an awed look from his expression when it is answered; some of the howls distant while others come right from the village. 

A man with auburn hair and gleaming green eyes exits a house dressed in only a pair of pants, his lips pulling up into a bright smile, “There you two are. It took you long enough, Bruder, wouldn’t you agree?” The teasing tone has the other scoffing and rolling his eyes.

Fangs snap a few times at the younger twin though a half smile comes onto Konstantin’s face. “I don’t want to hear it, Severin. You were shifted.”

“Wait, so this is what you look like when you’re not a half man, half wolf?” Jack interjects and can actually see the resemblances between Severin and the beast. 

“Surely it’s not that surprising. Now enough talk for right now.” He turns and motions to be followed; “I’ve already told Dei about Jack, she’s rather curious and seems eager on meeting the pup.” 

The oldest lets out a long sigh with his head tilting back. Awkwardly the winter sprite glances at his apparent host, “Is that a bad thing? Should I be worried about meeting… ‘Dei’?” Amusement dances in the younger twin’s eyes as he steps beside the boy, nudging him along after ruffling his hair.

An action that almost has Jack tripping over his feet though he does manage keep upright while blinking owlishly at the gesture. “Hardly, Dei is Konstantin’s mate. The reason why my brother didn’t want me to tell her is because she’s probably already making a bed for you.”

The Alpha in question shoots an annoyed look at his sibling, “Has it occurred to you that Jack might not be comfortable with the thought of staying with us?” In response all the man receives is a shrug then a smile is direct toward the spirit.

Hands are held up as green eyes meet his blue ones, “I apologize if we’re being so forward, Jack, but it’s hard to suppress our instincts especially with your situation. None of us like a pup in need.” Though there is the brief feeling of being caged pressing up in his chest, he feels something else. Warmth, not like any he has felt before, pulses in his body as well and he nods without even thinking.

“It’s okay,” he smiles hesitantly, “I mean, so long as nobody throws me into a small room and locks the doors.” 

Severin barks out a laugh and throws his head back while his brother also lets out a quiet chuckle. “No, that would never happen, I can assure you of that.” Konstantin turns his eyes towards the other werewolf, “Are you going to stay or go back to hunting?”

Green eyes flash and glow underneath the full moon as he motions to the only piece of clothing he wears, “This is why I’m just in these. I just wanted to be somewhat presentable for our guest.” With that, Severin gives a quick goodbye, one that Jack barely manages to say before the man is walking off.

He tries watching where exactly the werewolf goes off to but a hand brushes against his shoulder and gains his attention. Konstantin peers at him then opens a door leading into the biggest house of the village. Licking his lips and breathing in deeply Jack nods and steps first into the house that is lit up dimly with lanterns. 

Instead of closing the door, the man leaves it open and moves around the boy, eyes trained on the stairs. “Dei kommt hier, bitte.” The stairs let out a low creak and a woman appears, eyes deep blue, almost black, and soft blonde hair framing her heart shaped face. Instantly Konstantin is by her side and leans forward, nuzzling against her cheek.

Her response is an almost shy smile and returns the affection by running her fingers through burgundy hair. Once finished she moves away to the boy watching near the door, a smile on her face. “Hello, I’m Dei.”

“Jackson Frost, but call me Jack.” Each word rolls off his tongue before he even thinks about them, leaning against his staff, feeling almost at ease.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jack.” A concerned look forms, “Severin told me that you were thin but… You’re much thinner than I expected.”

Blue frosts his cheeks in a strange blush as he shifts from on foot to the other. “It’s not that bad, I don’t really need to eat that often anyway.” Even as he says this he can feel the gnawing hunger that bites at his stomach.

Though the sentence really does not seem to ease the woman, she drops the subject, asking, “Do you have a home?” Jack opens his mouth, ready to mention the frozen pond he spends most nights next to or on top of but Konstantin stares expectantly. Lips press back together and he meekly shakes his head.

Finally he admits, “Not really, unless you can consider a pond one.” Dei blinks then reaches out to touch his hand but pauses, fingers hovering close to his pale skin.

Softly, she says with an oddly hopeful look, “Do you want a home? We can provide you with one. If… If that’s what you want that is.” 

Conflict races through his mind and has him biting his lip hard. Konstantin sees as well and his voice lowers into something almost gentle, “You can come and go as you please.” It sounds too good, too simple. Yet the honest, wide-eyed look he is being shown from Dei makes it impossible for him to say ‘no’. 

The moment he nods fingers wrap around his, the gesture small but comfortable. “If you want we can just have you stay here for right now, introduce you slowly to the rest of the pack.”

“Alright.” Jack glances over to Konstantin, “That’s okay right?”

That same soft emotion from earlier is on the Alpha’s face as he steps forward and reaches out to touch a thin shoulder, “Of course, pup. Welcome to our pack.” 

For the first time, Jack’s heart jumps in his chest and surges with the thought of belonging somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really happy that so many are giving this story a shot. 
> 
> Thank you so much for that darlings. 
> 
> I think that after the next chapter is when some of Jack's courting attempts will show. Or at least there will be some wolfish manners from Jack. That possibly freak out Bunny and Tooth.
> 
> Mostly Bunny. I still don't like him that much.
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you have enjoyed!


	3. Adapting and Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a year to get used to company though Jack quickly became accustomed to it.
> 
> Since no humans or spirits took interest in him, he happily settles into living with the wolves.

Being part of the Forstner pack, it is a whirlwind of experiences and almost overwhelming emotions for Jack. 

Every member has a roll or something they add to the family in some form or way, even if it seems small at first. Konstantin acts as his mentor, stern but kind in the same act. He teaches the winter spirit everything he needs to know to live with a pack of lively werewolves. At first it is difficult, not having the instincts that are engraved in their minds, not quite knowing when he is overstepping boundaries or when to tell play from fight. 

However the Alpha remains patient, reminding him not to run unless he wants to be chased, always keep eye contact unless submission from an elder member of the pack is demanded. Strange, bordering on bizarre, practices he has never seen a human do or perform in his life. Since humans and spirits alike still ignore him though, he throws himself full heartily into every lesson.

Dei takes on the role of soothing him and is always ready to give encouragement. Her fingers run through his hair should he end up embarrassing himself in front of anyone and offering soft words should he become overwhelmed. Occasionally she will lead him off to a quiet room where rowdy children and arguing adults cannot reach his ears whenever it grows too much or too crowded, giving him needed space. 

She helps him understand the way everything runs and what the pack is made up of. First there are the Alpha pair, herself and Konstantin, both doing their parts to lead or guide. Then there are the Betas that act as enforcers to help keep their territory safe or mediators who talk with other neighboring wolves. Lastly are the Omegas and pups, those that often leave only to come back after a few months and the children. As a pack everyone helps with hunting, cleaning and babysitting to name just a few duties. Jack figures that he is in that last category, an ‘Omega’ as well yet he also finds he hardly minds. 

While the Alpha teaches him all there is to know about being a wolf, his brother takes on the task of the history on where they came from. Severin often sits him down on the village outskirts, a smile on his face while he tells old tales of their past. Jack learns, shockingly, that those born as werewolves live for a very long time, practically immortal. Wolves that are bitten on the other hand do not. Since they were born human the bite gives them almost everything similar to a born wolf minus the extended lifespan.

The twins have been around for many years; their memories ranging all the way back to the “Great Pestilence” that killed millions of people in Europe and beyond. Dei is younger than them, being able to recall when England was under the rule of Henry the Eighth. Then there are others of the pack that range in age and nationality. Some as far as Russia while others once were Vikings and a few had been part of the very first sail to this new land. 

To say in the least, the family he has been integrated into is the strangest he has ever seen. The best as well.

He learns with the other children, some looking his age while others appear barely five though they have been around for at least thirty years. More or less Jack finds that he is practically the youngest ‘pup’ around. 

However teaching comes in the form of games and contests. Chase, hide and seek, races, all building the physical aspects when it comes to being a werewolf. Chasing and racing helps strengthen pack ties and figure out how to dodge, weave between the deep trees. Hide and seek make each of them focus on their senses beyond eyesight. Severin often compliments his sharp hearing that nearly has him preening on more than a few occasions. 

He begs Dei to teach him German, not really wanting to ask the native born wolves of Germany. She agrees and takes on the task with stride while having that same almost shy smile of hers. At first it is too different to grasp, the vowels not quite right on his tongue or the large words sticking in his throat. Always she eases him through the sentences until he can hold conversations with the twins. They are basic at first though neither brother seem to mind, giving him full attention or as much as they can.

One of the best lessons though is one that Konstantin shows him, how to howl for the moon and to everyone in the pack.

“But I don’t really have the range you have… I don’t know if I can howl like everyone else.” Jack says, leaning back on his hands with the Alpha sitting in front of him on a small hill, the moon shining clearly down.

His mentor smiles a half smile and replies as though it is so simple, “It won’t be like a wolf’s howl but that doesn’t mean you can’t.”

Snorting before tipping his head back to stare at the large orb in the sky, the winter spirit ponders the statement. “Then what’s the point? Can’t I just be the one who doesn’t answer your call?” He looks back at the werewolf with a wide smile, hoping to get by and run off. No doubt his friends are already playing underneath the moonlight, wrestling or chasing after resting deer.

Naturally, the elder only raises an eyebrow, lips turning into a neutral line. “Just because you’re not a born or turned wolf doesn’t mean you’re not one of us, Jack. You can still use your voice to project your emotions.” Still not quite sure, the boy shrugs and the Alpha continues, “That is one of the reasons behind our howls, letting your emotions bleed through so others can know if you are happy or hurt or lonely.” A thoughtful look forms, “I have an idea.” Before he can say anything, the werewolf tips his head back, a howl ripping through his throat. Instantly the words on his tongue melt away. 

The sound vibrates throughout the clearing, nearly tangible in the air. An urge claws at his throat, demanding to echo the pleasant tune that the Alpha sings for the moon and his pack. A few seconds tick by with the need growing too much and Jack lets out a noise, barely louder than a low whine. Clearing his throat and trying again only ends up in the same result, a sad little noise compared to the wolf. He winces before looking to Konstantin though the man watches without judgment.

He breathes in deeply, throwing away any self-doubt when the werewolf’s voice becomes louder. Lifting his head up and squeezing both eyes shut tightly, Jack lets out a very human sounding howl. Yet when he meekly peeks underneath his eyelashes to look at his mentor, he is shocked to find the closest thing he has seen to a grin on the usually so stern Alpha’s face. Instantly others join in, his ears picking up Dei’s high call and Severin’s fluctuating voice, then more and more until his too human howl is lost. Thrill and joy rushes through his mind as he continues and continues until his voice is hoarse and his neck is stiff. The whole time his family is there, not stopping until he does.

After a decade with the wolves, Jack slips on calling Konstantin “Father” and Dei “Mother”. The names stick without any complaints or protests. 

Nothing even surprises or makes him uncomfortable around the wolves anymore, their manners and habits something that he mirrors. The winter spirit can keep up with the fastest hunters and the most cunning enforcers, the wind eagerly pushing behind his back when he needs more speed. Speaking German is easier, not flawless, but he can carry complex sentences with the twins and other pack members. His howl is not exactly wolfish but he can carry an emotional tune and push the wind to spread his voice far and wide. 

Though not everything is perfect, there are fights that he sees in the pack from too many ideas or demands clashing together. Tempers flare up especially underneath the full moon or some of the older wolves get antsy and irritated over tiny things. When major injuries happen some end up banished, an act his Father commands with the grimmest of faces. Others times some just end up wandering off.

Bitten werewolves die and are burned into ash to be spread in the wind. An action that Severin explains on one somber evening that by giving the remains to the air rather than the earth, the wolf can be closer to the moon. That night, Jack calls for the wind and has it take the ashes as far up in the sky as possible. 

Occasionally Konstantin scolds him for being mischievous, making him sit with the youngest pups as punishment. Not a very good punishment since Jack can play and wrestle with them. Or pull them apart when the playing turns into fighting. 

He adopts the name ‘Jack Forstner’ when introducing himself to other werewolves. However the wind calls to him every winter, begging to play, pleading for him to go flying north to bring snow and blizzards. Each time he ignores it as best he can, telling the restless element that next winter they will bring snow. He never follows his words and it grows worse, an itching underneath his skin.

Finally it is too much and he goes to Dei in the early hours of the morning when the Alpha is out for a quick patrol around the territory. Winter is just around the corner, the wind blowing eagerly outside. For the first time in ten years, Jack is not sure if he is strong enough to deny it yet again. 

Taking a seat in the kitchen, slumping in his chair as the she wolf moves about the kitchen he blurts out, “Would everyone be upset if I left for the winter?” 

She pauses and looks over from the pan cooking a mix of eggs and venison, a confused look on her face. “I don’t know if upset is the best word but we would miss you.” Putting the pan off the fire to keep it from burning, she moves over to where he is and takes a seat next to him. “What’s wrong?” A hand lightly rests on his.

For a moment he is not sure what to say or how to talk about the urge rushing throughout his very being or why the wind is so restless. Taking in a deep breath, he does his best to explain the anxiety, the need to bring snow to more than just this small section of land. Yet he can only manage one sentence, “The wind won’t stop calling to me to help bring winter.”

Blinking, Dei stares then asks, “The wind pulls you like the moon pulls us then?” He nods and this earns him a gentle look, the fingers on his hand squeezing softly, “You should have said something sooner. If you want or need to, then go with the wind for however long you need to.” Suddenly she leans forwards to nuzzle against the side of his head, “Just be safe, Jack, that’s all that I ask.” Simply knowing that he has a home to return lifts his spirits, a smile forming, and one that Dei softly mirrors. 

He leaves that winter once telling his Father and Uncle, the twins barely appearing surprised by the news. Konstantin only requests the same thing his mate did, that he be safe before turning and walking away. Severin on the other hand lingers and says that his brother has never believed in ‘good-byes’ or ‘farewells’ especially since Jack will be back. Once a smile and hug have been exchanged, the wind sweeps up the boy who laughs at the eagerness. On the ground the younger brother howls, one that others echo even though the sun is in the sky.

At first he is only gone for that winter but as more years go by, Jack develops a pattern. Never is he gone from his family for more than five years and he is sure to spend many months with them the times he is gone for half a decade. Always he is welcomed back with open arms and new eager pups. Sometimes he even gets to meet a new sibling and realizes how much he loves playing the role of elder brother. 

Centuries go by with this pattern of leaving and coming back to the territory that sits in a large portion of Pennsylvania. The forest remains almost as old as his family thanks to Konstantin managing to turn it into a national forest in America. Apparently his Father has much practice with politics. Other packs move by as neighbors, newer, at times more arrogant when they try to take some land from the Forstner pack. An action that never turns out well for the smaller, less experienced wolves. Especially when Severin is on the front lines.

By the time the twenty-first century comes about, Jack is used and comfortable in his routine, more than content to not tamper with it. Naturally this is when it all changes and the Guardians, spirits he has only seen glimpses of and never talked to once, step into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, darlings! I meant to have this out much sooner but well, Bioshock Infinite distracted me... If anyone is a gamer, I recommend it. The story is wonderful.
> 
> This chapter is longer so it gets most of the background out of the way that way I can write with the Guardians now. 
> 
> I hope it is not too rushed but I did not want to linger too much longer. 
> 
> So next chapter will indeed deal with the Guardians.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed darlings!


	4. Disastrous Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolves are so much easier to get along with.
> 
> Though Jack cannot deny the fun in unsettling oversized rabbits and anxious birds.

The first time Jack deals with the Guardians, it could easily be called a disaster. Instead of being civil or even vaguely courteous to him they decide that the best thing to do is throw him in a sack, then a portal to the North Pole. 

Loud noises and burning lights meet the winter spirits eyes as he quickly stands up, eyes narrowing and shifting about the area. Everywhere is bright, the sounds of hammers and footsteps echoing in the large room. He holds his staff defensively in front of him, muscles tensing while his lips pull back to show a hint of teeth. Standing around him are the ‘Big Four’, all curiously watching and adding to his irritation. 

“Jack Frost! Good to see you!” The booming voice belongs to Nicholas St. North who steps forward, arms spreading wide, “Welcome to workshop!”

Rolling his eyes and lowering his staff, the youngest spirit tilts his head to the side with a furrowed brow, “Nice place but mind explaining why I’m here exactly?” Faint frustration burns in the back of his mind at being interrupted from talking with his Father. “I was having a great conversation but then someone,” he twists his head to zero in on the Easter Bunny, “Decided that throwing me in a sack was a great idea.” He watches the rabbit without blinking and smiles widely, earning strange tweets from miniature fairies who flutter near the Tooth Fairy.

“You weren’t talking to anyone when I showed up, mate.” Bunnymund replies defensively and steps towards his comrades, foot thumping lightly on the carpeted floor. “Besides, we don’t got time for random chit-chat right now.” Snorting at this, the boy finally lets his stance relax once he sees nobody else stands behind him and leans against his staff. 

Dryly he replies, “It wasn’t chit-chat, I was talking to my Vati, thank you very much. Now he’s probably peeved because he thinks I’m ignoring him.” He shivers and dreads the thought of going home to find Konstantin somber or worse, annoyed. He cannot help a wince and frowns, “Can we speed this up a bit?” 

Golden sand swirls around the head of the shortest spirit, the Sandman looking at him with raised eyebrows. Symbols form then disappear in rapid succession that do nothing more than confusion and cause a frown. Before he can manage to say anything though, the only female of the group flutters closer, her eyes large, “’Vati’? You have a Father?”

Jack huffs, “Yes. I have a family. What is that to hard to believe?” He snaps his teeth when she reaches out to his mouth and grins at the startled look on her face.

“See, this is ridiculous, just let the bloody kid run along so that we can get with our business, I’ve got eggs to dolly up.” Bunnymund says, shaking his head, “Manny can just pick someone else, not like this dag knows what it’s like to be responsible.” Pressing his lips into a thin line the younger stares hard at the rabbit.

Letting out a loud sigh, Jack leans on his staff and props his chin on the crooked part, “Don’t go talking such a big talk, you don’t know anything about me. I’m more than responsible.” He stares hard at the tall Easter spirit, “I’ve got a little brother that tries following me everywhere and that’s a big job of making sure he doesn’t fall into thorny bushes or end up running onto a road or worse, park rangers.” 

Briefly he cannot help but think of his little brother with impossibly large eyes and a meek laugh. Just as he begins to wonder if the small wolf has gone on his first hunt yet, something he had tried asking Konstantin before being kidnapped, Santa Claus breaks his thoughts, “We thought you orphaned, not have a family.” At this, Jack shrugs and refocuses his attention onto the group.

“Maybe for the first few years, not anymore though.” He pushes out the thoughts of his first years in life, being left alone without anyone to talk to. Constantly he had been alone with a deep ache, knowing that he had no purpose though those days are long gone.

Toothiana blinks then says, “So you’re adopted?” 

Just as she asks is the same time the spring sprite sputters, “Who would want to take you in?” 

“Yes, I’m adopted. Can we please get off this subject? I’m about ready to find a window and get out of here.” He eyes the open glass in the ceiling and wonders how fast he can coax the wind inside to sweep him away. 

Just as he really begins to think about this Sanderson waves his arms and claps his hands loudly to get attention. Quickly pictures form again though more simplistic so that everyone in the room can understand. This also seems to help get the conversation back on track since North snaps his fingers, “Ah, right. Thank you friend. Jack, the reason why we call you here is to ask you,” he pauses and lifts his hands up and instantly horns go off all around that has the winter spirit tensing and twisting around, “to become a Guardian!” Elves dance about while blowing their instruments as yetis beat on drums. 

Blinking repeatedly, his mouth falling open in surprise, Jack shakes his head and raises his voice over the music, “Now hold on!” Either nobody hears or his words are ignored, either way the horns continue to the point of hurting. He resists clamping his hands over his ears when the elves begin dancing around him.

What attempts he makes to call over everything are drowned out, more so when the large man laughs, “This a glorious day!” He takes a large book, worn in age, and flips it open.

Before he can say anything else Jack slams his staff against the ground, sending out long lines of frost and ice. Instantly everything stops, slipping or falling within seconds and he relaxes, rubbing one ear, “Who said anything about me wanting to be a Guardian?!” He cannot keep the disbelief out of his voice or the growl. 

“Manny chose you to be the next Guardian, it is an honor!” Jack turns his attention towards the full moon then huffs, hunching over a bit, meeting all of their eyes.

Behind the leader of the spirits the rabbit grumbles, “Not like he would know, come on mate, we’re wasting time.”

He bristles at this and cannot help a low rumble in the base of his throat, “Says the giant kangaroo.” The Easter spirit starts to reply but Jack talks over him in a sharp tone, “Look, thanks but no thanks, I’m away from my family enough but being a Guardian? That’s just asking for way too much time I don’t have to spare.” 

Toothiana flies closer with her hands clasped in front of her. She asks while hovering anxiously, “What if you ask your family? Surely they would understand, other spirits would be happy to know that you’re being offered such a title.” Her lips pull up into a smile and the boy cannot keep from letting out a loud exhale and relaxing his shoulders.

“Who said anything about them being spirits? I never said that.”

The shortest spirit stares then creates a golden question mark over his head. He moves it side to side with a confused look one that the others around him mirror in their own ways.

Jack smiles, “They’re werewolves.” The ears on the rabbit droop instantly and he shifts on his paws, nearly hopping backwards.

Slowly the spring sprite repeats, “Wolves. As in… Change during the full moon and run around howling werewolves?” The smile on the boy’s face becomes wider, showing off his teeth, blue eyes gleaming. “Yeah, Manny is officially off his rocker, we are not having some kid raised by a bunch of mangy canines running around here protecting the children of the world!” 

Irritation races through his body and he leaps forward, staff sweeping forward to almost touch Bunnymund’s throat. His eyes are blazing at such a comment towards the people who took him in when nobody else did. Snarling, he glares into green eyes, “Those ‘mangy canines’ happen to be my family, it’s not they’re fault they are what they are so back off.” Restlessness claws at his mind, muscles tightening in his body before he sucks in a deep breath, slowly lowering his staff. However he becomes tense again when a hand touches his shoulder and he spins around to snap his teeth again, earning an alarmed look from North. Rather than stay any longer, he says in a tight voice, “Okay. I’m done with this.”

He calls for the wind to race into the room from the open window, a call it answers immediately. Within seconds it wraps him up in a comforting embrace then after a mock wave, he is flying and out of the room. The shouts of his name are firmly ignored and the boy focuses on getting home and more importantly explaining to his Vati everything that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been busy on my end so I might not be able to update quite like I was able to during my other story, Child of the Moon, sorry for that.
> 
> I should be able to get chapters out within a week of posting though.
> 
> As for this chapter, it gave me a lot of trouble with having Jack acting sort of wolfish but I think I got it down. I've read many articles on wolf body language so hopefully it makes some sense. 
> 
> Pitch should be making his appearance very soon though!
> 
> As always I hope you've enjoyed, darlings!


	5. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though the wolves are his life, at times Jack wonders if there will ever be anything more. 
> 
> A thought he banishes only to ponder later when things have gone quiet, both in his mind and outside.

Barely a moment after his feet though the ground, an excited voice calls out to him, “Jack!” Arms wrap around his waist and a pair of violet eyes peer up at him.

A smile comes onto the winter spirit’s face as he crouches in front of the small boy. “Hey there Idriss. How’s my favorite brother?” He ruffles nearly colorless blonde hair and leans down to rub his cheek against the boy’s head.

This earns him a smile as the younger returns the affection by pushing a warm nose against his collarbone, “I’m good, missed you.” Suddenly the boy lifts his head up with wide eyes, “How come you stopped talking to us? Vati kept calling for you but you wouldn’t answer.” 

Unable to keep from wincing but forcing a smile on his face, “Yeah, I need to talk to him about that.” With that said, the sprite stands back up and starts towards the estate in the center of the town. “Is he irritated do you think?” A small hand grasps his, Idriss following after him with a frown.

“Maybe a little? His eyes were glowing.” Jack lets out a groan at this, shoulders slumping. “Don’t be upset Jackie, it’s okay if you were busy.” The fingers around his hand squeeze and his brother gives an encouraging look. 

One that the winter spirit finds helps ground his nervousness, smiling a little, “I just don’t like it when he gets mad.” The werewolf nibbles at his lip then nods, going silent as they move by the houses. In the past three hundred years the homes and shops have been well retained or rebuilt, a near perfect mix of old and new. While most of the residents are werewolves, a few humans have settled in too, knowing about the wolves. Still in the center of town is the Alpha’s home that has expanded into a modest manor, perfect for housing family and guests from other packs. 

Right before he gets to the front door, it opens and standing in front of him is Severin who instantly grins. “Hier bist du!”

“Yeah I’m back, is-”

“Jackson.”

The younger twin glances over his shoulder with an eyebrow quirked, “Now Bruder, don’t be too harsh.” Just as the sprite opens his mouth, his Uncle leans down and snatches up his sibling, tossing up the small boy, “Idriss and I are going to go see how the hunt went tonight.” He tries to protest only managing a noise that has the child whining in sympathy with a pout, waving as Severin walks off the porch.

Sucking in a deep breath, he meets ice colored eyes that do not blink or move, meeting his gaze in silence. Shuffling into the house with his head bowed, staff at his side, he starts, “I wasn’t ignoring you Vati, I got… Uh,” he is not entirely sure how to admit to being kidnapped out of all things but he swallows down his pride and smiles awkwardly, “shoved into a sack and teleported to the North Pole.”

Konstantin stares at him for a long minute then responds, “The North Pole.”

“Apparently I’m supposed to be the next Guardian of children. So the Easter Bunny was sent to find me and take me to talk to the rest of the ‘Big Four’.” Hearing this does not ease his Father if the rumble filling the air is anything to go by, a sound that almost has Jack tipping his head back. Though it is not aggressive, not completely at the least, it sends shivers down his spine. 

Stepping forward, the taller man wraps long arms around him and nuzzles against snowy white hair. “The conversation didn’t go well.” An amused noise leaves Jack, nodding in agreement as he leans into the comforting hug, eyes closing a bit.

He mumbles against the wolf’s shoulder, “I think that’s the most polite way to sum it up.” His blood simmers from the arrogance of the Easter Bunny, the comment rubbing his instincts raw but he shoves it aside for now. “I’m just happy to be back. I should have come home sooner.” 

Fingers clasp behind his neck then squeezes lightly on his pressure points, grounding him. A cheek brushes over his then the man replies, “They didn’t hurt you, did they?” The man pulls back, scanning his body for any wounds. 

Slowly grinning, teeth clear he says in an innocent tone, “Vater, you taught me better than that. I know how to hold up against a few arrogant spirits.” This causes a dull look on Konstantin’s face, eyes narrowing then the corner of his lip tilting upwards into an almost amused smile. 

“Good. If they had, well,” A feral look spreads on Konstantin’s face, lips parting to show off sharp teeth as his eyes glow brighter, “I wouldn’t tolerate it.”

Jack cannot help but laugh, finally taking a step back and feeling better than he has in months. “You’re the best.” The Alpha stares for a moment longer, not blinking before the shine dissipates and he chuckles. A hand reaches out to ruffle his hair in another show of affection. Comfortable now, he leans against his staff, “Possible maiming of ancient protectors of childhood set aside…” This earns him a scoff though he presses on, “Has anything exciting happened in the past few years? Idriss is getting big, he almost looks seven, maybe eight, now.” He peers about the house, “Where’s Mom?”

“Dei is out with the hunt right now. She was getting antsy.” A pause then the Alpha says, “As for Idriss, well he will be reaching a century in the next two decades.” Fondness comes onto Konstantin’s face and what lingering irritation there is melts away, “He’s missed you, I don’t think he’s quite used to you leaving yet.” Before he can comment, the wolf continues, “As for anything else ‘exciting’, Severin found a mate.” Instantly the winter spirit eyes widen and he nearly falls over.

The thought of his Uncle finding someone is almost difficult to believe. “It’s about time! Why didn’t you say anything sooner?!” Excitement bubbles in his stomach, feet leaving the floor. “Who is it? Are they part of the pack?” For as long as he can remember the younger twin has never been able to find a spark with anyone. While his parents love could be seen as a fairytale, Severin has not been so lucky. 

Konstantin laughs quietly and says, “No. He recently came from Europe and has been getting accustomed to the States and us.”

He slowly floats back onto the ground, feeling relaxed now. Especially after hearing that his family is doing so well. “It’s a guy huh? That explains some things.” Waving a hand before any irritation can come into icy eyes, he continues, “Anything else I might have missed?” The werewolf opens his mouth then suddenly his gaze narrows, lips pulling back to show off sharpened teeth. “What? What’s wrong?” Rather than saying anything Konstantin moves around him though a hand skims over his shoulder that has him following.

Outside the air is still crisp with the full moon above sitting at the highest peek in the sky. Worry fills Jack, unable to keep from twitching or shifting constantly, reaching for the wind that instantly responds. The gentle breeze against his cheeks is enough to reassure him on the barest of levels. 

Before he can ask what has the Alpha riled up something catches his attention. A fast shadow, too dark and out of place, skitters on the edge of the moonlit houses. Yet Konstantin does not notice it, not quite it seems, even as his eyes sweep around the town. “Someone is in my territory.” Jack looks to the elder who either does not take note or cannot see the shadow. 

It flickers, then a pair of golden eyes shine from the darkness before it is gone just as quick, flittering away into the forest. Instincts and curiosity boil over, Jack responding hastily, “Well then lets go find who it is!” He does not wait for a reply instead turning and taking off towards where the eyes were. 

He almost expects the werewolf to follow but thankfully he is left alone, only a howl following him. The wolf urges caution, warning that something is amiss in their land. 

Though he knows he should respond, the winter sprite is too intent on finding the being he saw. Even with all the training Severin has given him to keep up with the swiftest enforcers, this is faster. Always flickering in the corner of his eye or disappearing for a few seconds only to reappear after another moment. Calling for the wind to get a boast has the element pushing against his back, his feet nearly losing contact with the snowy ground. 

One moment he is chasing the shadow and the next he is on his back, staring up at branches, thick enough to block out the moonlight. Blinking then gingerly sitting up, he finds the source of the shadow. 

Underneath a large pine tree that casts long shadows along the snow-covered ground stands a man. Tall and lithe, body covered in the darkest cloak, the man peers down at him with odd eyes that shift between golden and silver. The first sentence from the being is clipped, low in the throat that has the hair on the back of Jack’s neck standing on end, “I do not appreciate being followed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write. But then came along a song called Sleepsong by Bastille. And everything made sense.
> 
> Please don't be too upset with the cliffhanger. I couldn't help it.
> 
> Updates will be up 4-7 days after I post now. Partly because I keep writing notes for the background concerning the pack. (I may or may not have two and a half pages on the werewolves). But I also got a job at the local bakery and I'm very excited. I celebrated by making a rhubarb pie.
> 
> Anyway, I'm rambling as usual, I hope that you've enjoyed darlings!


	6. Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two kinds of spirit that Jack is used to.
> 
> Ones that are hostile and do not have time for anyone but themselves or ones that want to have everything their way and cannot listen to anyone else.
> 
> Yet... This spirit is different. Intriguing even.

Jack stares at the man with wide eyes before quickly shaking himself and jumping up. Positioning the staff in front of him defensively, he says, “I don’t appreciate you lurking around my pack.” 

Golden eyes shimmer almost silver, “Your pack? You have a connection to the wolves.” Tension coils in his muscles at the knowledge this man knows what his family is and lets his lips curl back.

“Yes. I have a connection with them but that doesn’t really matter since you are trespassing. Now, who are you?” 

Instant wariness sets in when the man gives his name. “Pitch Black.” He frowns and really looks at the tall spirit that stares back without blinking, mouth twisting into a similar expression. “What is your name, winter sprite?” Pressing his lips together, the younger is not entirely sure if it is a good idea to admit his name. 

If what he has heard is true in the whispers he occasionally hears from autumn spirits is that this is the Nightmare King. This is the man who causes bad dreams and scares children in the dead of night, older than his own father. Even Konstantin and Severin have stories from the Dark Ages where everything had been ruled in pure terror. Where darkness once ruled more than the daylight and the moon could never quite pierce through all the gloom. 

After pondering the possible consequences of giving his name, he finally takes in a breath then admits, “Jack Frost. What are you doing around my territory?” He reaches for the wind, pleased that it curls around him in a gentle breeze and steadies for either a fight or a quick way of escaping.

“I don’t believe that is any of your concern, nor do I believe this is ‘your’ territory.” Pitch stares at him hard then shifts towards the shadows, nearly blending in perfectly minus the sharp eyes. 

Barely able to keep from scoffing the younger waves a hand in the air and points out, “It might not be mine exactly, but it does belong to my Father so I have more of a right to be around than you.” Suddenly the man is stepping away from the shadows with an almost wondering look. For a moment, the features made clear by the moonlight distract Jack and it is easier to see the sharpness features of the trespassers face. 

There is wildness in the golden eyes peering down at him, one that he rarely sees unless it deals with wolves or more animalistic spirits. A sort of rebellious glint that catches his attention and has him wondering just who is this apparent King of Nightmares. “Your Father you say. Now what is a spirit doing around werewolves? They usually tend to stick to themselves.” 

Gathering up his guard again and pointing the crooked staff, Jack cocks his head to the side, “How do you know about the wolves then?” A dry look comes onto the man’s face.

“I’ve been alive much longer than you, Jack Frost. I happen to know a thing or two about the world.” There is a pause, a thoughtful look that is almost distant before Pitch finishes, “Especially about werewolves.” A grey finger extends to point at the Shepherd’s hook in pale hands, “Surely your ‘Father’ taught you how to be civil.” 

Unable to keep the corner of his lip from twitching upwards, wither it is a smile or a grimace he is not certain, as the reply comes easily, “He also taught me how to be careful around strangers.”

The spirit’s brow furrows then a chuckle sounds, filling the night while sending small shivers down his spine. “Since you are absolutely insisting, I happen to have a connection to the wolves. Different from yours but possibly similar all the same.” Blue eyes narrow at the cryptic sentence but there is no chance to complain or argue since Pitch continues, “I believe it is your turn to answer my question.” Scoffing to hide his smile, the boy pushes his staff into the ground and rests his chin on the crooked end. 

He examines the elder while mulling over what to say. Though there is an urge to lie or twist a story, he ultimately settles on the truth, “They found me when I was younger and took me in.” With a shrug and a toothy smile, he adds at the end, “I find them better company than most spirits.” Simply thinking back to how the night started with the Guardians reminds him why he prefers sticking to himself and his family. A thought stops him as he eyes the tall spirit up and down, pondering on how this interaction is not horrible. Not exactly, startling, but it is not nearly as degrading compared to the conversation with the Guardians.

Really it is almost refreshing being able to talk to someone who is a spirit without yelling or disagreements being involved. Still he shakes himself to listen to the reply, nearly missing it, “Compared to any… Other creatures of the night you could have been adopted by, your ‘pack’ is certainly not the worst.”

Quickly getting out of his head, he asks and “You said you know a lot about them, do you know any personally?” Pitch examines him then presses thin lips together. 

“Once. Perhaps they are still alive. I don’t believe it matters right now.” Before anything else can be said, a howl ripples from behind him one that belongs to the high-pitched cry of his Mother. Instantly he turns his head to look over his shoulder in the direction of the call. “I’m assuming that would be for you?”

“Yeah. It sounds like everyone is wondering where I am.” For the first time he really looks around the area in the hopes of figuring out where he is or rather, if he is even in the Forstner territory. 

The Nightmare King tilts his head then folds both arms behind him, “It would be a wise idea to answer. Wouldn’t you agree?” 

He does agree yet at the same time the thought of howling in front of a stranger is odd. Instead he deflects the question with one of his own, “Where are you going?” 

This earns him a look, “And why does that matter?” 

Leaning more on his staff and pondering over how to answer. There is a level of curiosity about this King, one of the very few spirits he has had an actual decent conversation with. Slowly shifting his weight then clicking his tongue, he steps forward, head held high and meets the sharp gaze straight on. “Because I’m wondering. And maybe I find you a bit interesting.” At that he grins, all teeth and curled lips. 

Pitch appears surprised then his brow is furrowing all over again, a neutral look forming. The wind breezes by and restlessness grows in the winter spirit as he begins pacing. Shoulders tighten and before he can move another howl echoes behind him, louder and more demanding. 

Severin this time though further off than Dei had been. It is enough to distract him since by the time he looks forward again the Nightmare King is gone. Without an answer or response to his words, not even a fleeting acknowledgement. The young spirit glares at the spot where the ancient spirit had been, mouth pursed in annoyance. With a growl in his throat, he looks about the area for traces or possible signs of the direction Pitch Black went in. 

Yet when he sees nothing – a fact he already knew – it only makes him more curious about the older spirit. 

Finally he tips his head back and responds to the worried calls of his family, reassuring that he is okay and nothing is wrong. Even as he turns back to reassure everyone he is not injured, it is difficult to expel the image of golden eyes from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this done. Pitch and Jack's interactions were hard. I'm not sure if I like this chapter but I wanted to move on.
> 
> Also, work is amazing. Hard but I adore working at the bakery. 
> 
> Quick question, there is a prompt on the kink meme that I find interesting though I'm not sure if I should do it. The pairing would be Pitch with an OC, so... If anyone is curious on possibly reading that, it would be lovely to hear everyone's thoughts.
> 
> As always, I hope you have enjoyed, darlings!


	7. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though he is not a natural wolf, Jack has always found prowling and pursing fun, even thrilling. 
> 
> However he has never once thought he could be prey.

Days have passed by yet Jack cannot get the image of golden eyes from his mind. Rather than forgetting the spirit by the name of Pitch Black, the King of Nightmares, he keeps wondering the reason behind the man that had been lingering around his home. 

For the past few nights he has been helping his Uncle patrol in the forest, hoping to catch a glimpse of the striking gaze. He knows he should ask his parents about the spirit, especially if he does have a connection to werewolves. Each time he goes to say something though the words get stuck in his throat and he can never quite admit or get them out. Instead he finds it easier to change the subject or mumble a ‘never mind’ before heading off to play with the pups. 

He can tell that Konstantin and Dei know he met or saw something the night they were visited by the old spirit; his Mother asking questions while the Alpha listens on quietly. Never does he answer, not exactly, instead the boy changes the subject or reassures that nothing bad happened. Without any obvious wounds marring his skin they both seem content to let it go. A fact that Jack is thankful for since he is not sure how they would react to him being so curious about a being he only met once.

Letting out a long sigh and idly spinning his staff while eyeing the sky that has finally become night, he debates on what to do. Jack lies lazily on a tree branch a few miles outside of the Forstner territory, a half frown on his face. Again he has searched about and even found the clearing he met Pitch but there are still no signs of him even gracing the land. No footprints or scent, nothing, almost as though their meeting had been a dream or hallucination.

Still he cannot help but be curious about the Nightmare King. Out of the handful of spirits he has come across, only Pitch Black has stood out. The others are often too busy to talk to him and the Guardians are a group he does not really want to think about. Simply remembering being thrown into a sack has his lips pulling back into a scowl. 

Finally shaking his head and picking himself up, the winter sprite calls for the wind to take him home. Just as he decides that maybe a night of playing with his brother and other children will be a good distraction, a voice calls out from below, “You seem to be out of your way.” 

Jack twists around to meet a pair of golden eyes peering at him from underneath a large pine tree. He blinks then lets the corner of his lip pull up, “Not really. I happen to like wandering around. What are you doing here?” Quickly his feet find the tree branch and he stands straight with arms folded over his chest. Below stands the man he has been looking for, Pitch, who has hands neatly folded behind him. 

“Now why does that matter?”

Narrowing his eyes, the younger points out, “I want to know why you’re hanging around my pack. Not to mention I’d like to know why you’re showing up now.” 

A pause then the spirit moves from long shadows, “Perhaps you have forgotten my title but I go wherever there are nightmares in children.” They eye each other for a before Pitch keeps going, “As for the reasoning behind my appearance, I felt a need to… Remedy my behavior from our last meeting.” Hearing this gets the sprite’s attention.

His shoulders loose some tension and he leans hesitantly against his staff though keeps his chin up, “What exactly do you mean by that?” He takes in every movement the King makes ready for anything he may say or do. 

“Considering I had been on your territory a few days ago, I see no harm in apologizing for doing so.” Jack cannot keep his mouth from parting in shock nor can he stop the confused noise bubbling out of his throat. The reaction earns him a hard look, “I’m guessing you were never expecting such words from my mouth then?” 

Quickly shaking himself, Jack barks out a laugh and leans more against his staff with a toothy grin, “Well considering you’re supposed to be royalty, no, I wasn’t expecting an apology.” He chuckles but manages to reply, “For what it’s worth, I accept. Don’t expect me to do the same since you _were_ on my land.” He almost expects a fight but instead the man’s eyes turn into slits before there is a nod.

“I suppose I can handle that fact.” Seconds tick by before Pitch turns then starts melting back into the shadows, a sight that has Jack almost jumping out of the tree.

“Wait!” The Nightmare King looks back at him, eyebrow raised. His mouth goes dry and he awkwardly holds tightly onto his staff with the beginnings of a blush. Clearing his throat, he asks, “Where do you go?” 

At first only silence fills the air then Pitch replies, “Why does that matter?” The man turns back to meet his blue eyes. 

Frowning and shrugging, the younger admits, “Maybe I’m just curious.” He swallows and averts his gaze to keep from staring into the unblinking eyes, “I don’t really talk to any spirits.” Other than the occasional kinder autumn sprites that take a break and stop painting leaves to offer some gossip or decent conversation. Never for long though, always the spirit goes back to pulling at the leaves or urging the fall crops to grow into peek freshness. 

And even if their first meeting had been rocky, at best, Jack finds that it is impossible not to be interested in learning more about this King. “Is that right…” A half smile comes onto a grey face, “I must admit that you have peeked my interest as well. I’ve never met a spirit that has been taken in by werewolves.” 

“I’m sure there are others.” Jack says without a thought.

A shake of the head then the reply comes simply, “Only those close or touched by Tsar, or Man in the Moon as I’m sure you know him as, can be seen easily by them.”

Blinking then gaining a frown Jack says, “So you must know the Moon personally then.” An odd thought, one that does not quite make sense since from what he has heard and knows from experience the spirit in the sky rarely speaks. Either unable to or refusing to do so. 

“Let’s say that we are old friends nothing more and nothing less.” With that arms are folded in front of a lean chest this time, Pitch again eyeing him up and down, “For someone raised by wolves I must say, I’m surprised that you are not more feral.” This causes a laugh then a wide smile as the younger crouches on the branch, bare feet scrapping bark off in the process.

Amusement dances in his eyes at the thought. A century or so ago he might have been considered more of a feral child. Allowing his hair to become a tangled mess and his nails to lengthen into mock claws and more or less mirroring himself after his Uncle and Father when they would let themselves loose on the full moon. Now however he finds it easier to appear civil, all nails clipped neatly, hair plucked of leaves, face washed in clean streams. Spirits and other packs find him deceptively docile, an advantage he loves to use against any that want a fight. 

He has to shove back a laugh to answer and coughs a few times to keep from chuckling any more. “Oh I can be. But in this day and age, Mutti prefers that I look somewhat groomed. And I’d rather not cross her.” Just the thought of upsetting Dei has him wincing and reminding himself that a quick dive in the pond is in order.

Pitch is silent and yet again they are locked in a staring contest. Briefly Jack thinks about breaking the silence or asking another question however he decides against it. For now he is content to watch the older, his movements and how he is so still and quiet. Hardly like prey.

Coming up with conversation is difficult as he glances towards the sky, tracking the moon's movements. Finally the Nightmare King fills the still air for him and he meets a calculating gaze once more, “If that is all then I will be taking my leave.” This time Jack does not protest even if there is a slight urge to. The ancient man turns away but before he disappears into the shadows offers a few parting words, “Some advise for you, Jack Frost. The next time you want to meet me, simply say my name.” His eyes widen and his cheeks tint the slightest bit of color. 

He does not have a chance to get any retort out though as Pitch melts into the dark shadows. Leaving the winter spirit to feel both intrigued and scolded while wondering just how much of a hunter Pitch Black is. He never has considered that the man would be watching him from the shadows, a thought that sends shivers down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry for taking so long for this chapter! Work has been exhausting since we've had so many wedding cakes so I haven't been able to write as much as I'm used to. 
> 
> Anyway, as for this chapter, it was a bit difficult but I promise that next should be easier to write. 
> 
> As always, I hope you've enjoyed darlings and please forgive me for not getting this out sooner.


End file.
